Run
by AnonSeblaineWriter
Summary: I wrote this after the Boston marathon bombing and it is based on the Boston Marathon bombing. "Please, pick up." Blaine silently begged Sebastian as he heard the phone ring. Seblaine.


"I'm home!" Blaine called into his empty apartment, out of habit, as soon as he stepped into it. Blaine chuckled to himself as he hung his jacket up in the closet. Blaine had been living with his boyfriend, Sebastian, for the past three years and this was the first time that either one of them has spent a night away from each other. It was an interesting experience to get used to sleeping at night without a long, warm, body by his side. Somehow Blaine managed to sleep at night; it helped knowing that his boyfriend will be back from Boston in two days.

Blaine made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through the shelves for something to eat. He decided that he wanted a simple meal that night, so he just pulled out two slices of bread, ham, and cheese. As he closed the fridge, a photo caught his eye. It was a photo from Sebastian's first marathon, just less than 4 years ago. Sebastian's friends convinced him to join their team so they could have a discount and after a lot of begging he finally joined. Blaine thought it was a ridiculous, but he said nothing against it. He was glad he didn't, because at the end Sebastian showed to everyone his long, muscular legs were for more than dancing. More than anything, Sebastian loved to run and started doing it frequently. He would wake up every morning at 5 o'clock just so he could run about 3 miles along a local pond. Every morning Blaine would wake up to Sebastian coming home and showering after his long run or the fresh smell of bagels that Sebastian would sometimes pick up from the bakery.

Blaine turned on the radio that was on top of the fridge, humming along to the Top 40s hits. The one nice thing about Sebastian being gone is that Blaine could listen to the Top 40's without Sebastian ridiculing him about how he could enjoy such awful trash and about how awful it was compared to the classics from the 1980s and the 1990s. Even with all of Sebastian's complaints, Blaine would catch Sebastian tapping his foot along to the beat. The music was so loud that Blaine almost didn't hear his phone ring. A huge smile spread across Blaine's face when he finally heard it, he didn't even look at the caller ID to see who it was, he knew it was Sebastian calling him to tell him the results of how well he did in the big Boston Marathon that day. Never in his life has Blaine been so wrong.

"Hey babe, how did you do?" Blaine asked as soon as he answered his phone. He could hear a long silence in the background. "Hello?"

"Blaine, what race is Sebastian supposed to be at right now?" He heard a voice say. The words came out so fast, it took Blaine longer than it should have to realize the feminine voice didn't belong to his boyfriend. Instead, it belonged to his best friend, Rachel.

"The Boston Marathon in well, Boston." Blaine chuckled as he pressed the phone against his ear. He glanced at the time, wondering if there was a way he could quickly get off the phone with Rachel without being too rude just so he could be fully prepared for Sebastian's call.

"Blaine, I uh..." Rachel seemed to be having a hard time getting the words out. Blaine sighed, hoping the sob he heard in the back of her voice didn't come up of some more trouble with Finn. Rachel and Finn had been together for years, yet they fought constantly. "Just turn on the news."

"Okay, give me a second." Blaine said, setting his sandwich on the counter as he walked into the living room. He kept a smile on his face, hoping it would distract him from the worriness that he was starting to feel in the pit of his stomach. "I'm turning it on." Blaine explained as he turned on the television, switching the channel to CNN.

"_We are still on our ongoing report about the explosion at the Boston Marathon. It has been confirmed that there has just been a second explosion. Police believe this has been a terrorist attack." The TV reporter explained. _Blaine couldn't hear any more of what she was saying; he was in too much shock. His eyes kept glued to the TV as the channel showed videos of the results. There were people running, bodies scattered, and so much blood.

"Rachel, I have to call Sebastian." Blaine managed to mumble out, there was a tone of pleading in his voice as if Rachel could fix everything. Blaine quickly hung up. He pressed _1_ on his phone since that was Sebastian's number on his speed dial. Blaine sat in silence has he waited for each agonizing ring, mentally pleading Sebastian to answer his phone and to tell Blaine he was alright. Instead, no one picked up, and he reached Sebastian's voicemail. Tears were streaming down his face as he redialed the number, he kept calling and calling, determined not to give up. He hung up each time right as he reached Sebastian's voicemail. "Please Sebastian, please pick up your phone." He begged, as if Sebastian could hear him.

Blaine kept dialing the number, he knew Sebastian would pick up eventually. Even though his didn't want to admit it to himself, but with each ring his certainness grew less and less. Finally, he let it ring until it reached Sebastian's voicemail and let it all of the way through:

"_Hey, this is Sebastian Smythe. I'm not here right now, but please leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I can if you're interesting enough, bye!"_

Blaine took a deep breath before finally replying to it. "Hey Sebey, it's Blaine. Where are you? I'm so scared right now. There has been an explosion at the marathon and... I'm scared something has happen to you. There are bodies everywhere, I don't see you among them but there's too much blood to tell everyone apart. Sebastian, I love you, please answer your phone. I don't know what I'd do without you. Please, please, I love you. Just, please call me. I love you so much." Blaine was surprised he could get that much out between his sobs before he heard the beep that signaled that his time has run out.

Even after the message, Blaine didn't give up calling. He just wanted to hear Sebastian's voice answer the phone. He wanted to hold Sebastian again for one more night and never let him go.

He kept calling and calling.

But Sebastian never answered his phone.


End file.
